batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams in Darkness/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Dreams in Darkness" from season one, which aired on November 3, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. PROLOGUE * Dr. Bartholomew: Has the new patient quieted down? * Orderlie #1: Yes, doctor. His hallucinations seem to have stopped. * Bartholomew: Ah, such a pity, really. To think, after all he's accomplished; that he should end up here, Lke this. -- Yes, he doesn seem calmer. You can turn on the light. It's alright, Batman. I'm Doctor Bartholomew. Your psychiatrist. * Batman: Did you contact Commissioner Gordon and Doctor Wu? * Dr. Bartholomew: Now, calm yourself. Everything is under control. * Batman: Haven't you listened to anything I told you?!? * Dr. Bartholomew: He needs more time. See that he's not disturbed. * Batman: BARTHOLOMEW!!! WE DON'T HAVE ANY MORE TIME!!! * Dr. Bart: Now, now. There's always time to heal. - Such a pity. ''Batman: "There's always time to heal", the doctor told me, but he was wrong. There was no time left. Not for me, not for him, and not for Gotham City. And as long as I remained trapped in Arkham, there was nothing I could do, except wait for the end and remember the beginning.'' ---- EXPOSED ''Batman: The word on the street was that something big was going down at the Health Spring Spa. - I guessed a robbery, but that night... I guessed wrong.'' * Torchy: Yo, getting set to make the final connection. * Scarecrow: (through a camera) Superlative, Torchy. Precisely on schedule. ''Batman: He thought he was going to do something to the Spa's drinking water. I decided to make him think again.'' * Torchy: Uh? (notices Batman) Bummer. * Scarecrow: aha-- Precisely on schedule. Now, Torchy. ''Batman: He was in no condition to tell me what he was trying to do, or who he was working for. My only clues were the strange device he had welded to the drinking water pipe and one half of a video communication link. As for the gas; I thought it had no effect on me... but I was wrong again.'' * Batman: (in the Batcave after seeing the Joker and moving to investigate) Wha-- Alfred? * Alfred Pennyworth: I beg your pardon, Master Bruce. Did I startle you? * Batman: No-- I-- must've been staring at the screen too long. * Alfred: Here are the reference material you requested on water purifying systems, sir. Might one inquire what they're for? * Batman: Someone stole a huga water purification system last month. This device is a miniature test model; which means someone was trying to contaminate the Spa's water. * Alfred: Good heavens! With what? * Batman: The gas residue was completely oxidized. I can't be sure-- yet. ''Batman: The man I had captured was still on the hospital. The doctors said he was able to talk...'' * Torchy: (hallucinating) Red eyes! Those teeth! Stay away! ''Batman: ...but what he had to say didn't make any sense. According to the chart, he was hallucinating wildly due to a massive fear reaction in the amygdala of his brain.'' * Dr. Wu: Who's in here? - Batman? * Batman: I need to know what has affected this man. * Dr. Wu: Why? * Batman: Because it may have affected me too. * Dr. Wu: Your blood titers are elevated. You've been exposed to it also. The percentage is smaller, so it's taking longer to affect you. * Batman: But I will begin to hallucinate as well? * Dr. Wu: I'm surprised you haven't already. But don't worry, I can give you an antidote. It will make you sleep for two days. Batman, you must let me treat you. Otherwise, in 24 hours you won't be able to tell reality from fantasy. Batman? ''Batman: I couldn't risk being out of action for that long. What had happened at the Spa was only a trial run. Someone was planning to poison Gotham's water supply with the same fear inducing gas. And I knew only one person capable of such a deed.'' * Batman: uh! Robin! THE BATMOBILE CRASHED OUTSIDE ARKHAM AND BATMAN IS TAKEN INSIDE * Batman: R-Robin... lookout... d-don't do it... it's a trap... The hallucinations were getting stronger. I could've sworn I had really seen Robin in front of me, but I couldn't tell them that. I was raving. Incoherent. * Batman: Lookout!-- Joker's got a bomb! Some thought I'd gone mad. Others thought I always had been. And so they put me where they thought I belonged. * Dr. Bartholomew: (as the orderlie tries to remove Batman's cowl) Not yet! His mask is the root of his delusional fixation. To take it off might plunge him into a catatonic state. ---- FEAR * Dr. Bartholomew: It's time we had another chat, Batman. Now, tell me about this supposed gas, again? * Batman: I've already told you. When the gas is put into Gotham's water supply, the entire city will be affected. Why won't you believe me? * Orderlie #1: Easy. * Dr. Bartholomew: Well, how could such an intricate plan be implemented without attracting attention? I think this plot is just another delusion, and deep down, you believe so too. Otherwise, why come to Arkham, the one place where costume delusional personalities can receive compassionate help? * Batman: I didn't come here for help. I came to find the criminal behind all this. * Dr. Bartholomew: Really, Batman? As of a criminal could run an outside operation from in here? Jack Napier? Harvey Dent? Pamela Isley? Or as you call them, The Joker, Two-Face and Poison Ivy. We keep them all under constant watch. * Batman: They're not responsible for this madness. There's only one criminal twisted enough to come up with such a scheme. The Scarecrow. * Dr. Bartholomew: Professor Crane? Nonsense! I saw him this morning, in his cell. He's probably asleep even as we speak. MEANWHILE * Thug #1: First truck's almost empty, boss. * Scarecrow: Excellent! Keep going. I expect no interference. * Thug #1: What about Batman? * Scarecrow: Batman... is no longer of consequence. It was no accident his turning up at the Health Spa, you know. I'd leave rumors of a burglary up there. * Thug #1: You set him up? * Scarecow: Of course! And now that he's been exposed to the gas, he's achieved a fate he truly deserves. * Thug #1: You mean Batman's... * Scarecrow: Oh, he's much worse than that! Much, much worse than that. ---- DISTURBED * Batman: Who's there? -- Mom? Dad? -- No... stop... No!... Don't go in there! -- NNOOOO! (The hallucination ends) * Dr. Bartholomew: I hope I'm not disturbing you. * Batman: Isn't that why I'm here? Because I'm... "disturbed"? * Dr. Bartholomew: I-- I asked an orderlie to look in on professor Crane and- * Batman: And he's not there. * Dr. Bartholomew: He can't possibly have left the grounds. Our security is absolute, completely... * Batman: No security is absolute. The Scarecrow's already proved that! But I think I know where he is. * Dr. Bartholomew: Where? * Batman: Where's Arkham's water supply? * Dr. Bartholomew: Uh... Arkham Cavern. The Asylum was built over it. There's an underground river that feeds the city reservoir. * Batman: I've got to get down there. * Dr. Bartholomew: In your condition? Uh-huh. I can't allow that! You're staying here! - You're still very ill, Batman. This will make you feel better. ---- MADNESS * Thug #1: The last truck's here. Once we start pumping it, there's no stopping that chemical reaction. * Scarecow: Excellent! The opportunities to study the nature of fear would be unparalleled. It's time for the greatest controlled experiment in mass-madness to finally begin! MEANWHILE * Dr. Bartholomew: Don't worry, the police will handle professor Crane. * Security Guard #1: Get 'im! * Batman: Take me to the basement, now! BATMAN STARTS HALLUCINATING * Batman': No! You're not real! -- Robin. Alfred. You've got to help me. * Robin: It's too late for that, Bruce. You've lived in darkness too long. * Alfred: Yes, do come along, Master Bruce. It's time to go home. * Poison Ivy: Ha! * Batman: No! * Scarecrow: The great Batman scared out of his mind. How does it feel? * Batman: No-o-o-o-o! ---- PAYBACK * Thug #1: Full pressure on pump 1. Mixing chamber 2 on stand-by. We are go for injection. Three minutes and counting. That's the last of it. * Scarecrow: An entire city screaming in fear. I wonder if we'll be able to hear it. * Batman: You've run out of time, Scarecrow! This experiment in terror is over! * Scarecrow: Get him! He's been exposed to the gas, remember? He'll be terrified of you! -- Fool! Did you really think I wouldn't have backup controls? * Batman: It's over, Scarecrow. * Thug #1: It's gonna blow! * Scarecrow: No! NO!! HELP ME!!!... * Dr. Bartholomew: (Watching an infected Scarecrow in his cell) He was right all along. - This time, see if you can keep him in there. AFTERMATH * Alfred: There you go. (Injects the antidote) As simple as that! * ' Bruce': Thanks, Alfred. It's good to know I'm safe here. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues